


Unyielding Magnetism

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection for Shun/Yuuto. Just random and various drabbles. Includes porn. My failed attempts at porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG  
Pairing: Not explicit in these drabbles, but Shun/Yuuto  
Word Count: ~1400  
Notes: This was supposed to be three drabbles, but I linked them oops. Also, my freaking computer keeps autocorrecting Yuuto to youth. STAHP.

xxx

At thirteen years old, Shun liked to think he was the perfect older brother, but he would have to be an idiot to actually believe those sentiments. His genuine beliefs were often disrupted when his little sister Ruri escaped his gaze. It took only one second for Ruri to disappear, and every time Shun attempted to locate her, he found it was near impossible. That is, until Ruri happily called for Shun and crashed into his arms.

However, on that specific day, Ruri was calling her brother not from excitement, but from panic, for her favorite and first duel monsters card, the one Shun had given her two years prior, when she was six, had blown from her hand and onto the street.

"Ruri!" Shun's voice was usually low, but when he saw his beloved sister rushing to the streets and onto oncoming traffic, Shun let his composure break. He knew, no matter how fast he told himself to run, he would not catch his sister in time.

But Yuuto would.

Shun remembered the first time he saw the boy who didn't look that much older than Ruri. His wild hair fell silent in the presence of his hypnotic eyes. He stood with a straight back, as if proud and arrogant, but Shun knew better. There was a kindness in the boy's eyes, a tenderness Shun had only ever seen in Ruri's fair gaze. And just like that, Ruri was out of harm's way, pulled by the arm by a boy with enchanting eyes. Shun wasn't good at saying thank you, but when Ruri ran into his arms as if nothing happened, Shun flashed a small smile and thanked the boy.

"He should come over," Ruri shouted, grinning at her hero. "The other kids will like him," she continued, pulling at her brother's sleeve.

The boy in front of them looked confused at first, but he laughed, and Shun thought his entire world had just been set ablaze. Knowing very well that Ruri was right, Shun shrugged. "You can come with us. The foster house isn't too far." Taking his sister by her hand, Shun turned around, ready to walk off.

"You would invite a stranger to your place without asking any questions?"

Shun took the bait. "You're not a stranger. You're Ruri's savior." Glancing back, Shun caught the boy wearing a smug expression.

Ruri giggled then, chiming in with her own question. "What's your name? I'm Ruri and my brother is Shun."

Gray eyes met piercing yellow ones. "I'm Yuuto." And with just those words spoken, the three weren't strangers anymore.

xxx

Being the older of the three didn't mean Shun was the most mature. Sure, he had a serious demeanor and always finished what he set out to do, but Yuuto was far more responsible than Shun could ever be. Perhaps that was why Shun trusted Yuuto with Ruri. Shun knew his sister would be safe by Yuuto's side and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. In fact, Shun often caught a tender smile on Yuuto's face that reminded Shun of his own smile. Well, the smile he would show only to his sister. Ruri was a bright child, with a shining goodness that caught anyone's attention. Her smile was sweet, and her care shone through her actions. Shun was sure Yuuto was attracted to her laughter and kindness. But he had to wonder what else kept the boy around.

Yuuto had been with them for three years. The boy apparently had no family, and though he was more than welcome at the foster home, Yuuto gravitated toward Shun and Ruri the most. Or maybe it was just Ruri. Shun wasn't sure, but he didn't like to think about technicalities. For whatever reason, Yuuto had stuck around, and Shun was grateful. 

Until Ruri turned eleven anyway. Then, she started asking Shun about boys and began acquiring a strange glow on her cheeks every time she talked about a certain boy in her class. When Shun didn't know what to say--he wasn't about to let any other boy get near his sister--Shun told Ruri to go ask Yuuto about the topic. 

Yuuto, however, had a similar reaction and would avoid the conversation all together. His laugh would sometimes make Shun internally smile, for it was good to know Yuuto wasn't as composed as he liked people to believe. 

"Why don't _you_ talk to her?" Yuuto's voice made Shun jump. Although Shun was sixteen and almost old enough to leave the foster house, he lingered for his sister. And to be around Yuuto as well. There was a hidden part of him that yearned to hear Yuuto's voice, even if the boy was just lecturing him.

"I don't know what to tell her," was Shun's simple answer. It was late, and Ruri had already gone to sleep, but Shun and Yuuto thrived in the dark. 

The sky was clear, minus the sparkling stars and crescent moon shining overhead. Both boys were sitting on the steps of the porch, and both were staring straight ahead at Heartland Tower. But ever so often, Shun would glance at Yuuto and catch a hint of a smile playing on his lips. Yuuto was fairly serious for a boy of thirteen, but his smile revealed his youth and humility. Shun had always been afraid to ask about Yuuto's family, but as far as he was concerned, Yuuto was Shun's family, though maybe that wasn't the exact word he wanted to use to describe their relationship. 

"Maybe we should tell her not to trust boys until she's twenty," Yuuto tried to joke. The problem was that Shun was tempted to do just that.

Shun remained silent, watching the lights of the city and listening to the sound of light traffic. In actuality, Shun wanted to tell Yuuto the same, that he wasn't allowed near anyone until Shun deemed someone worthy enough for Yuuto. But Shun knew clinging on to people like that was foolish, so he swallowed his words and stole another glance. 

xxx

"I trusted you," Shun mumbled, voice quivering and cracking. 

Yuuto's eyebrows were scrunched in pain and regret, grey eyes closed. He didn't want to see the disappointed look in Shun's gaze, for it was a gaze Yuuto had grown to love, and seeing it with such anger and despair made Yuuto's insides twist. "I'm sorry," he mumbled for what seemed like the tenth time, but Yuuto knew he wouldn't stop apologizing until they found Ruri again. He couldn't stop, for he knew he could have saved Ruri, but he had chosen saving Shun first instead. "I'm sorry," Yuuto said again, clenching his teeth, hating himself for not being able to save both Shun and Ruri. 

Despite the anger swirling within Shun, he knew very well that Yuuto was not to blame. He knew Yuuto had done all he could have to save Ruri. And he knew Yuuto would do anything to get Ruri back. Still, Shun couldn't think straight, and the idea of not having his sister around was beginning to suffocate Shun. Pressing his back against a wall, Shun closed his eyes and slid down to the ground. There was an emptiness inside of him, and a desperation he had never before felt. He told himself to calm down. After all, he needed to find Ruri. But his hands wouldn't stop shaking, and he could not hold back the tears any longer. They were tears he had been hiding for years, ever since his parents--

Hands were suddenly on his cheeks. Warm hands. Soft hands. Hands that were tender and caring and shaking as much as his were. When Shun opened his eyes, his yellow gaze caught a fiery grey one. Yuuto was leaning down, hands gently squeezing Shun's cheeks, hoping that the gesture was enough to calm him. While it didn't change the fact that Ruri was gone, it did begin to soothe Shun's wild emotions. 

"We will find her, Shun. We will find all of our friends." Yuuto's eyes were filled with tears, but Shun knew he would keep his word. They would find a way to get Ruri back. Together, they could do anything. No--Yuuto could do anything. Shun was sure of that. 

Shun wrapped trembling arms around Yuuto's waist and pulled him close, unsure of who stopped crying first.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: G? I don't know how to rate haha  
Pairing: ShunYuuto  
Word Count: few XD  
Notes: I wrote this on my phone at three in the morning ffff *sleeps*

xxx

Shun was strong. Of that much Yuuto was certain, for when they first met, Yuuto was immediately drawn to those piercing eyes and tall back. Everything Shun did, he did with conviction, and that trait alone was enough to draw Yuuto closer. He wanted to be around Shun for as long as possible. He wanted to fight beside him, laugh with him, and be his support. Heck, Yuuto even wanted to cook with him if the future ever allowed them such freedom. For the time being, however, Yuuto would savor being in Shun's company, but even those moments weren't enough to quench Yuuto's undying desire to be closer to Shun.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: PG  
Pairing: Shun/Yuuto  
Word Count: ~300  
Notes: When my friends dive into a fandom, I follow and get obsessed D:

xxx

Their firs kiss was entirely out of place and the last thing Shun ever envisioned doing. Yuuto had been hurt, his head having collided with a concrete wall during a duel. While it wasn't unusual for any of them to get hurt during a match, after his duel, Yuuto had found a desolate corner to sit in, closed his eyes, and remained quiet. When the smaller duelist didn't move for an hour, Shun worried. He knew Yuuto wasn't asleep, but he didn't appear to want to move. 

"Yuuto," Shun whispered, sitting in front of him, reaching out to touch the boy's face. The mask Yuuto usually wore hadn't been replaced, so Shun's warm fingers were able to touch a soft cheek. Yuuto frowned slightly, but opened his eyes to look at Shun. 

"I just need rest," Yuuto answered, reading Shun's thoughts and attempting to soothe the fear in Shun's eyes. When Shun didn't reply, Yuuto smiled and moved his hand over Shun's. 

Shun frowned. Yuuto was warmer than he was. He was also stronger, for even that gentle smile couldn't hide the pain laced in his expression. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Shun nodded, trying his hardest to convince himself that Yuuto would be okay after some rest. Then, without giving his actions much thought, Shun leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yuuto's. The kiss was brief, a silent promise so that Yuuto knew Shun would always be there and would always fight for him. 

After pulling away, Shun quickly found a comfortable spot beside Yuuto. He didn't look Yuuto's way, so he failed to notice the slight blush on his comrade's cheeks. They sat together in silence, Shun watching over Yuuto as Yuuto regained his energies. Neither would bring up the kiss later, for they both knew words were insufficient when they already had each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: PG?  
Pairing: Shun/Yuuto  
Word Count: ~100  
Notes: I have a problem. A big problem. This pair will end me. 

xxx

Yuuto made Shun delirious, so much so that Shun often felt as if he were floating whenever their lips met. Agile fingers would brush Shun's cheeks, tangle in dark hair, and pull the taller frame down till lips melded against lips. Shun would always release a sigh and wrap his arms securely around Yuuto's waist, pulling until the smaller boy had to use Shun entirely for support. But it was Shun who was lost in the clouds, for Yuuto's lips tasted of freedom and the warmth of his body promised endless nights of adoration and security.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: PG?  
Pairing: Shun/Yuuto though there is no Yuuto...  
Word Count: ~270  
Notes: Thank you to everyone who has left kudos. ;o; You lovely people are too nice! By the way, if anyone wants to come and talk to me about YGO, I have a Twitter~! 

xxx

Besides the anger swirling within his core, desperation and loneliness were also threatening to drown Shun. Before him stood Yuuya, and though he faintly resembled Yuuto--though not really, for Shun knew Yuuto inside and out, and the person before him, though similar, was not his Yuuto in any capacity or form--Shun knew better than to confuse the two. That was why, instead of letting his emotions get the best of him--and they wanted to; Shun wanted to be wrong; he wanted the boy in front of him to be Yuuto; he wanted so badly to wake up and find himself in the presence of his two most precious loved ones, to have Ruri call his name and have Yuuto smile at him--Shun decided to let Yuuya's face fuel the fire inside of him. That innocent gaze, while as gentle as Yuuto's, only served to infuriate Shun. He wanted to scream. He wanted to grab Yuuya and demand him to give Yuuto back, for Yuuto was all Shun had left in the world. 

No, he didn't even have Yuuto anymore, did he? The realization that Yuuto was gone too made Shun dizzy with anguish. Narrowing his eyes, Shun swore he would make Yuuya pay for whatever had happened to Yuuto. 

But hurting Yuuya would prove difficult. No matter how much Shun knew that Yuuya was not Yuuto, the similarity was still there, and it made Shun's insides tremble with longing, for the part of him that wasn't furious was aching to reach out and confirm if the person standing before him was not indeed Yuuto.


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: M? IT'S NOT REALLY EXPLICIT, I'M SORRY  
Pairing: Shun/Yuuto  
Word Count:  
~200 Notes: When people begin betting on how long it will take me to write these two doing the naughty, I write the naughty. Only took me six drabbles.

xxx

"Shun," came the breathy moan, the name laced with desire and affection so intense that it made Shun's very soul flutter. Yuuto's cheeks were flushed, and his hands trembled as they cupped Shun's cheeks, as fingers traced sharp features and delicate skin almost as if memorizing every dip and contour. Before Yuuto could say anything else, Shun pressed their lips together, and those gentle fingers that had been searing Shun's skin wove into dark hair, pulling Shun closer.

It was Shun's turn to moan, for Yuuto's fingers slowly danced down the back of Shun' neck and along his shoulder blades, causing every hair on Shun's body to stand on end. His own hands pressed against Yuuto's lower back, forcing the body beneath him to arch into his own. Breaking the kiss, Shun moved his lips along Yuuto's jawline, murmuring words even he didn't understand, and if Yuuto caught them, he didn't dwell on them, for all the mattered at that moment was the feeling between them. As their bodies moved together, their breathing sped, and that feeling inside them both flared and multiplied, scorched and healed. They were all they had left, and for the time being, that was enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: PG I guess  
Pairing: Shun/Yuuto gross fluff  
Word Count:   
Notes: I blame an OTP bot thing on Twitter for this mess. Also, it is 2:00 am and I should sleep. Will come back and edit this thing later.

xxx

Shun was reckless at times, so when he ended up with a bruise here or a cut there, Yuuto usually paid them no attention. It was usual, and, besides, Shun was strong. A little scratch from time to time wouldn't dissolve Shun's determination. 

Unless, of course, the scratch was deep and on his dominant hand. How Shun ended up with a gash right in the middle of his hand was beyond Yuuto, but Yuuto couldn't help but worry when Shun winced in obvious discomfort. "Let me see it," Yuuto finally blurted, gaze upon Shun's injured hand. 

"It's fine," Shun insisted, but Yuuto sighed and reached forward, grabbing Shun's hand anyway. 

Yuuto frowned at the cut, for it marred the beautiful pale skin of which Yuuto was so fond. 

"I said it's fine," Shun tried again, frowning, too, though his displeasure came when Yuuto ignored him and wrapped a piece of cloth around his wound. 

"At least make sure it doesn't get infected," was Yuuto's retort, and when Shun said nothing in reply, Yuuto figured Shun would listen to him. 

Shun let out a small huff of breath, gaze moving from drowning in Yuuto's to staring at their interlocked hands. Yuuto held his injured hand with such tenderness, despite the roughness of his skin. Suddenly struck with curiosity, Shun turned his hand in Yuuto's grasp till their palms were flush against each other's. It made sense for Yuuto's hands to be smaller, but seeing how small compared to Shun's made something inside of Shun spin and whirl. How was Yuuto always so strong anyway?

"Thanks," Shun finally muttered, pulling his hand and turning away before he caught the faint smile that played on Yuuto's lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: G  
Pairing: Idk why I actually have this here  
Word Count: ~150  
Notes: I'm just bored and trying to type on my phone

xxx

There was something soothing about hearing the small huffs of air Yuuto released whenever he breathed. Shun always became transfixed on Yuuto's breathing--it was steady and calming, warm and reassuring, and it reminded Shun that Yuuto trusted him fully, for Yuuto was at his most vulnerable, and Shun had to be that much more careful and aware of his surroundings in order to protect him. Shifting closer--for warmth, he told himself--Shun's gaze remained transfixed on Yuuto's face. Lashes gently fluttered and kissed Yuuto's cheeks, and the usually narrowed brows were now relaxed. Shun fought the urge to reach forward, to touch his cold fingers against hot skin, to maybe take Yuuto's hand in his and give it a reaffirming squeeze. Instead, Shun focused on the task at hand and comforted himself in knowing that the warm body beside him would never know just how much Shun needed him to feel alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: PG  
Pairing: Shun/Yuuto   
Word Count: ~400  
Notes: My heart says fluff, but my fingers and head say ANGST. Also, look at me, I learned there is a rich text option here lol.  
  
xxx  
  
 _Run._

But Shun couldn't. No matter how much he tried, his legs wouldn't--couldn't--move. 

_You have to run._

How was it that Yuuto always found the energy to move? Shun wanted an answer to Yuuto's secrets, but Yuuto's worried expression silenced Shun. Then--

_Please._

Running hurt. Shun's legs, arms, chest, head, even his damned fingers hurt from all the running. The pain was excruciating. It lingered in the core of his bones, in the depths of his muscles. It sprung randomly, at the of worst times. And it never had mercy.

_Like those damn fusion bastards._

Still, Shun ran. Not because he wanted to, but because Yuuto had asked him, had looked at him with pain entangled with despair. Yuuto, the boy who Shun once believed to be the most tenderest of souls. Sure, he was sneaky at times, but his heart was gold, and Shun trusted Yuuto as much as he trusted Ruri. But Yuuto was relentless, and once his anger blossomed--once he made a choice to protect someone--he was unstoppable. Shun was afraid. He feared that Yuuto would change after this war was over but, somehow, Yuuto remained the loyal and caring boy Shun had met so long ago. At least to his friends.

_We'll save them. We'll find Ruri and our comrades, and we'll save them._

Shun crashed into a wall, the smell of fumes and the sound of crackling engulfing his senses. He used the wall as a crutch, pressing himself into it, hoping Yuuto was okay on his own. At that moment, Shun hated himself, for he should have been fighting beside Yuuto. But Shun knew Yuuto would be okay. He would survive, and, when the sun rose again, Shun would open his eyes and see Yuuto's face once more. 

_I promise, Shun._

The birds chirping in the distance were a horrid contrast to the muggy atmosphere and the desolate streets. Shun's eyes fluttered open, a tired yellow gaze meeting a calm grey one. Yuuto appeared tired, but Shun knew he would never mention just how beat his body really felt. And neither would Shun. So Shun stood, and neither broke the silence that swirled around them. Instead, Yuuto's gaze--irises lined with fury--focused on the clouds in the distance, while Shun's gaze flurried with concern as it remained transfixed on the back of Yuuto's head. They were more similar than they knew, but madness had no place in Yuuto's eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Rating: PG  
Pairing: Shun/Yuuto   
Word Count: idk I'm on my phone  
Notes: Why can't I write happy pre-ArcV ShunYuuto? Or an AU? *derps*

xxx

Lips crashed. Yuuto could barely think, but his body knew what to do. It melted and molded into Shun's, arms wrapping around his comrade's torso, eyes closing as the onslaught of warmth overwhelmed and blanketed him. When Shun pulled away, Yuuto opened his eyes and stared at the taller boy. He shuddered, unsure if he was cold or too excited to be back in Shun's arms. 

"Why did you disappear?"

No answer came from Yuuto. He had none to give. 

"Don't do that again." Shun's face contorted, despair kissing his eyebrows and frown lines. "Don't leave me alone." 

Yuuto nodded and buried his face against Shun's chest. When he felt Shun tighten the embrace, Yuuto felt sick, for he knew they couldn't be together for all time, and hurting Shun was the last thing Yuuto wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: PG  
Notes: I should use a computer one day and not drabble in the middle of the night. 

xxx

Shun's heart soared when Yuuto's arms wrapped around his neck. They hadn't seen each other in days--or was it hours or weeks or only minutes? Regardless, fright had begun to overcome Shun. He had pictured Yuuto losing, imagined him hurt and in pain, envisioned himself having to continue to look for Ruri on his own--alone. But Yuuto was alive and warm, and though ash covered his cheeks, he was beautiful and flesh and _real_. Shun pulled Yuuto closer, almost as if he wanted their bodies to merge, coalesce, but as much as Shun wanted to keep Yuuto near, he shuddered at the thought of becoming one, of getting too close--close enough to feel the warmth of Yuuto's breath, to hear his soothing heartbeat, to taste gentle words upon his lips. The hug ended--it was too brief, but it had to end. After all, they were in the midst of war, and getting too attached would only make it more painful when they finally had to say goodbye.


End file.
